


Inscrutable

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> PWP: no plot here; don't bother looking for one.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> If I owned them or made any money, would I be living in the cold?<br/><b>Beta:</b> sadly unbeta'd because I'm lazy.  Please feel free to point out any major mistakes.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Chin are a little "busy" in a storage room when they are interrupted by the sound of Danny and Jenna talking in the hallway outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscrutable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_trio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitty_trio).



> A short phrase stuck in my head the other day and it's double meaning had me fixating on a certain scene (of my own invention) which I then had to write. It got way more porny (and longer) than originally intended, but I offer it up for my good friend [](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitty_trio**](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. Hopefully it's a worthy gift! ;-)

"Harder," Steve McGarrett urged, pants around his ankles and palms flat against the wall. His legs were as far apart as they'd go and his ass stuck out from the wall, where Chin Ho Kelly's thick cock pounded into him.

Maybe the cleaning supply room wasn't the best choice of location for such a liaison, but Steve and Chin were both consummate veterans of the quickie, and when it came to needing it _right now_ , the now tended to lead to activity in places that fed the adrenalin junkie in both of them. Steve wasn't stupid though; he'd blocked the door with a broom shoved up hard under the door handle. It would be as good as a lock against anyone but the most determined janitor.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway outside overtook the rush of blood in Steve's ears, and he held his breath as Chin stopped moving and gripped his hips more firmly, trembling in his need to keep quiet.

Danny's disembodied voice carried through the walls. "I'd swear Steve has some Asian in him."

Steve's eyes widened and he turned his head slowly, heart thudding in his chest, as he met Chin's wild-eyed guilty look. Chin opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Jenna asked, "How so?"

The sound of a cup being filled at the water cooler in the hallway was dulled by Danny's reply. "Some days, it's like he's in one of those martial arts movies, you know? 'Crouching SEAL, Hidden Agenda'."

Jenna huffed. "You think he's like a ninja?"

"Don't you? Come on; you've seen what he's like. Some days he's like an open book - everyone's friend – and others there's these inscrutable looks, like he's planning some major offensive and he doesn't want anyone to find out in case we try and stop him."

"I suppose," Jenna said, her voice beginning to fade as their footsteps moved away.

Steve's relief was tempered by the feeling of Chin shivering behind him. He couldn't leave the wall with Chin still solid inside him, but he twisted further, frowning in concern.

"Are you okay…" His harsh whisper broke off as he realized that Chin was shaking with suppressed laughter rather than any panic or worry from the conversation they'd overheard. "The fuck?" he hissed, shoving his ass backwards.

"Your face!"Chin barked lowly, and a hand sneaked lower – showing his awareness hadn't dipped – and gripped Steve's still-hard cock. That caused another hiss – altogether different from the previous one – to escape from Steve's lips. "At least this didn't wilt." Chin's hot breath in Steve's ear made him shiver and the squeeze of emphasis around his flesh stole his voice for a moment.

"You… can talk," Steve muttered with difficulty, a nervous laugh of his own escaping. "Inscrutable Asian."

"Well, I am in you," Chin shot back, and then they both dissolved in laughter, trying desperately to keep it in check.

It was impossible to stay joined in the face of their hysterics and they slid apart wetly, Chin shifting his hand from Steve's cock to his own to hold the condom in place.

"Fuck, Chin," Steve breathed, his aching ribs forcing him to stay curled against the wall. "Get back inside me, dammit."

Chin grinned. "Asian in you."

They were gone again. This time they were laughing too hard for either of them to maintain any kind of erection. Eventually, Steve managed to draw up his pants and fasten them loosely as Chin disposed of the condom in a bucket and tucked himself away.

"Perhaps we'd better make like one of those 'martial arts movies'," Chin said, lifting his hands to quote in the air.

"What?" Laughter still bubbled under the word.

"Crouching SEAL; Hidden Agenda. Get out there quietly before anyone notices we're gone." Chin moved to the door and took hold of the broom at the door handle. "And keep your inscrutable face on."

It was going to be some minutes before Steve could manage that.

"Stop."

Chin turned back, an eyebrow raised in query.

"Are you feeling as frustrated as I am?" Steve asked.

He stepped closer to Chin and pulled him away from the door. He dragged Chin nearer with a hand on the back of his neck. When their mouths met, he forced his tongue inside as if fucking Chin's mouth would make up for what they'd had to abandon.

Both were breathing hard by the time they drew apart, and Chin's hands gripping his ass almost made him think he'd be getting it up again, but he knew they'd run out of time. Either – or both of them – was almost certain to be called upon any time now. Steve didn't want to think of a reason for them being in a janitor's closet together that wouldn't kick-start Danny into a verbal dissection of their behaviour that they'd probably never live down.

"You'd better be coming over later," Steve hissed as he finally shifted out of Chin's arms and knocked the broom away.

Strolling as casually as he dared into headquarters, Steve made for his office.

"Where were you?" Danny accused, narrowing his eyes as Steve offered him what he hoped was an inscrutable look.

"Were you worried about me, Danno?"

"Worried about you? Do I look worried about you? See, Jenna?" He turned to Jenna who looked up from the computer screen they'd both been studying. "Didn't I tell you? Inscrutable." He licked his lips as he turned back to Steve, gesturing as usual. "What is it this time, Steve? Taking a suspect up Diamond Head and hanging him over the edge? Or perhaps it's another trip on the water to make use of a shark cage? Hmm?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Chin slip past them unnoticed while Danny worked himself up. "Uh… we don't have any suspects on hand, Danny. Maybe I'll just go take care of some paperwork."

"Paperwork? You and paperwork were not made to sit in the same room for long, my friend. I'm fully expecting something major to come up before you get through that, just so I can stay late tonight and finish up what you leave behind."

Steve grinned helplessly at Jenna before addressing Danny again. "That'd be great Danno. I do have this thing to take care of. Thanks, man." He patted Danny's shoulder as he walked past.

Danny spluttered behind him. "That was not an offer. What exactly do you have to take care of that should require me to do _your_ paperwork by choice?"

"Crouching SEAL; Hidden Agenda," Steve threw over his shoulder as he went through the door to his office.

The laughter from Jenna, and Kono and Chin across the room widened his smile as he reached his desk and he didn't even have to turn around to know he'd left Danny speechless.

Grabbing his cell phone, he texted Chin. _U better get out of here soon. Waiting 4 u @ mine._

He shifted a few things on his desk for Danny to find later. No matter what the man said, he was too much of a perfectionist not to clear up the documentation. One last look back as he shut the door on his way out said Danny didn't have a clue, but Chin had definitely got the message.

He couldn't stop grinning the whole way home. The interruption may have been frustrating, but it was worth the build-up knowing what he'd be getting soon.

Steve threw his keys on the table near the door as he made his way to the kitchen upon arriving home, tugging off his t-shirt and toeing off his boots. Ditching the socks, he tossed them towards the laundry and found two bottles of beer in the fridge, then headed out back to the lanai to wait for Chin.

He didn't have long to wait. Chin had taken lessons from Danny since he'd hooked up with Steve. He no longer knocked, although Steve heard the door lock click into place; he too knew to be prepared. Steve doubted Danny would be coming over tonight with the paperwork he'd left him, but it wasn't worth taking any chances.

Holding up a bottle as footsteps approached, Steve didn't even look up until it was removed from his hand.

"What took you so long?"

Chin smiled down at him, eyes crinkled with mirth. "You like to live dangerously, McGarrett."

"Oh, and you don't?"

Chin clinked bottles with him and parked himself in the other chair, taking a generous swig from his beer. "Danny almost had apoplexy after you left. I said I wasn't sticking around to watch him implode and if he didn't like the way you delegated he should have spoken up. When I walked out, Kono hot on my heels, he was bitching to Jenna about how you probably had him bugged. No way he knew we were in that room."

Steve laughed. "Got to keep him on his toes. Still, what I left him won't keep him away from Grace for long." He downed most of his own beer, and then stood up, already half-hard and well aware of where Chin's eyes now rested. "You ready to test how much Asian I can get in me?"

"You're not inscrutable; you're depraved," Chin grinned up at him.

"And you love it."

He held out a hand. Chin put the beer down and took it, letting himself be led upstairs to Steve's bedroom. Steve barely waited until they were in the room before pulling Chin's shirt off and disposing of it over his shoulder. Slamming him back into the wall, Steve attacked Chin's mouth, the day's frustration having built up way too much adrenaline for him to simply bend over and take it.

Chin gave as good as he got though, hands pulling Steve in and grinding their crotches together.

"Pants off," Steve managed hoarsely between kisses, dragging himself far back enough to unbuckle Chin's belt and unzip his pants.

Letting go of him to ditch his own cargo pants, Steve couldn't keep his hands away for long. Chin almost tripped over getting his feet out of his boots and pants, but Steve didn't care. He dragged the unsteady man towards the bed; both of them falling onto it in the end, Chin on top.

"Christ…" Chin's hands were everywhere and Steve bucked under him, their hard cocks bumping together urgently.

"Condom," Chin remembered, scrabbling over him to wrench the nightstand drawer and grabbing a couple, along with lube.

"Come on, come on," Steve urged, grabbing the foil wrapper from Chin and biting into it. "Here."

Chin hissed as Steve worked the condom over his hard flesh, grinning as he did so.

"Torturer," Chin muttered, leaning down to steal a kiss. "Now flip, McGarrett. I'm going to show you crouching SEAL. The agenda's not so hidden though."

Steve laughed, but obliged. "Not quite a crouch."

"Hands and knees then. At least you're on the damned bed." Steve could hear Chin open the lube behind him and he lowered himself to elbows, rolling his shoulders and dropping his head in preparation. "Got to be better than the wall in the janitor's closet."

"I'm not complaining." Steve gulped as Chin's fingers entered him, two – or was it three? It didn't matter, he decided as Chin twisted them and found that spot inside him. "Oh, fuck."

"Yes, oh Lord and Master," Chin offered, withdrawing the fingers quickly and moving in with their replacement.

All Steve could manage was a groan as Chin slid home, the man's fingers splayed damply over his hips as he steadied himself.

"You sure you're ready?" Chin asked, keeping far too still for Steve's liking.

"Fuck, Chin; just do it." Steve growled as he wiggled his ass and squeezed his internal muscles in encouragement. "I've waited long enough."

"You got it, boss."

Chin drew almost all the way out, agonizingly slowly. How the hell he managed that after this afternoon's wait, Steve wasn't sure. He took a deep breath, and then Chin was pounding into him, finding his rhythm easily.

"That's it… God, yeah." The porn movies pretty much had the words right, no matter how ridiculous they sounded when you weren't the one performing.

Steve rebalanced, reaching for his own cock as he felt the curling sensation in his balls that indicated he was close. Chin either didn't notice – too caught up in his own pleasure – or he didn't care. He altered his angle, finding Steve's prostate with ease and provoking more low and dirty moans and epithets to add to the porn movie sound effects.

"Now," Chin ordered, his voice at that deep register that did weird things to Steve's internal organs.

There was no way not to obey and Steve was never sure if it was the incredible sensations in his body or that voice that sent him over the edge in these sessions. "Fuck," he practically squeaked as his cock spurted hotly over his fingers and into the rucked up bedding under him.

Chin pumped a few more times, moaning damply onto Steve's back as he curled over him. "Jesus, that was worth waiting for," he proclaimed, dropping down onto Steve, who promptly collapsed under him, uncaring of the mess he'd fallen into.

Steve closed his eyes, feeling Chin's steady heartbeat slow down against his back. Chin muttered something and drew out of him at last, rolling away to dump the condom before flopping down on his back next to Steve. After a few moments, he turned his head towards Steve.

"That enough Asian in you?"

Steve opened his eyes and laughed softly. "I'd answer that, but it'd blow my inscrutability."

The only answer was Chin's return laughter.

~//~


End file.
